robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rosebud
Pages Are pages going to be made for Damacles and Shadow Fiend? Sam (BAZINGA) 14:17, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think we have any information on them sadly, otherwise we would. snowdog140 15:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Sadly the contact link on the Team General website is dead so I can't ask them. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::The contact link on the Slippery Strana website works so I've ask them. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :This is the message I've sent: My name is Sammy Dawson-Ward and I'm a user on the Robot Wars Wiki (my user name in Madlooney6). Do you have pictures of Shadow Fiend and Damacles? I know Spartacus fought them in the Second Wars Lightweight championship and they are the only lightweight robots without pages. Please reply if you have any information on the robots (or even pictures), even if it is something trivial. From Sammy Dawson-Ward Is it a good message? Sam (BAZINGA) 16:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. Let's hope for a positive response. Christophee (talk) 16:30, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Funny thing is, I was going to have a go at one earlier, until I had to leave. We have information on the team members, and I have a screencap that includes one of Damacles and Shadow Fiend. Don't get your hopes up for images from Slippery Strana though, the website reads 'we wish we took more photos'. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) They might have information that could be useful and the wiki might be able to use that info to create those pges and then continue trying to find pictures. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No reply yet, I'll check again later. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:02, February 25, 2013 (UTC) The message failed to send. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ToastUltimatum, could you upload the screencap of Damacles and Shadow Fiend? Sam (BAZINGA) 10:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Just a small thing. The Slippery Strana website names it as "Rose Bud". Shall we change it to this. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Do we have any solid evidence to suggest it's 'Rosebud'? Christophee (talk) 20:05, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::The only evidence is "Rose Bud", which is why I brought it up. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I mean do we have evidence from another source for the name we currently have? I'm not sure where we got it from. Christophee (talk) 20:45, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::No idea. Slippery Strana were the only ones named on the show. I say we change it, I am happy to do it all. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:49, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Are people happy for me to go ahead with this? Jimlaad43(talk) 07:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Slippery Strana's website? Strange, cause their page here gives it as "Rosebud", though this page has it as "Rose Bud". Not really sure which one we should go with. StalwartUK 08:30, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::As they use both on that site, I would leave it as it is for now. Christophee (talk) 15:34, October 21, 2013 (UTC)